Mayor (Pete's Dragon)
}} The Mayor is the mayor of Passamaquoddy in Disney's 1977 movie, Pete's Dragon. Role in the film The Mayor is first seen walking out of the town hall while discussing things with his board members, stating that Passamaquoddy "is a place of serenity and security, where the unexpected never happens." A fact proven ironically wrong when the farmer accidentally splats his eggs on him. He gets so angry that he starts scolding him while throwing his egg baskets away, "You-You absolute oaf. You-You idiot!", as his board members try to wipe the eggs off of him. He apologizes and says that it was a boy who pushed him (actually, his dragon friend, Elliott (invisible). Then, the citizens say that he tore off Miss Taylor's (the town schoolteacher) petticoat, walked on the cement man's wet sidewalk with his "big feet", and scared the milkman's horse, Victoria, away. The Mayor asks where he is and one of them spots him running away. He orders them to detain him but luckily, he manages to give them the slip by hiding behind a few crates. The next day, when Dr. Terminus and Hoagy accidentally arrive in town in their traveling wagon after evading some pursuers, Dr. Terminus orders Hoagy to drop the anchor. It unfortunately tears the stairs off the town hall in the process. As he walks out while discussing a few things with his board members again without noticing the missing stairs, he accidentally slips and falls on the ground outside. After regaining consciousness, he rhetorically asks, "When did I start losing control of my town?" A few days later, at night, after Elliott (now visible) finishes off the Gogans (Pete's former foster family) and Dr. Terminus and Hoagy's evil plans, the Mayor is seen discussing a few things with his board members, including Miss Taylor, while telling them to watch the stairs after what happened last time as they walk out. Elliott is the first to notice a telegraph pole about to fall on them. Later, they are shocked to see what's about to happen. They are about to get hit by the pole until Elliott manages to save them by catching it. They are amazed at the very first sight of Elliott as the Mayor states, "Th- Th- There really is a dragon!" He is happy and grateful to him for his good deed. The next morning, after Nora and Paul are finally reunited, the Mayor gathers everybody around to make a speech. He tells Pete to personally thank Elliott (invisible) for everything but he suggests that Elliott would be most grateful and happy if he does it himself, so, he goes to do so but in the wrong direction. Pete informs him that he's going in the wrong direction, so, now he heads to the right one. As he approaches Elliott to thank him, he gets somewhat too close to him and his cigar breaks in two in the process (for the third time). Nevertheless, he thanks him anyway and feels a bit embarrassed as citizens laugh at the cigar incident. Gallery Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Mayors Category:Pete's Dragon characters Category:Disney characters